Arsenal (CF-Nitro)
Transformation Devices Transformation Devices * Ignition Lock (androids)-this morpher is inbedded into the ARC's system and is their default mode of Transformation, they look similar to the Turboranger Morpher minus this reason. It can take both Jet Souls and Turbo Gems. * Express Morpher (Teddy, Seamus, Peter, Mike)-This is a reskin of the morphers from Ressha Sentai TOQger and use "Coaster Trains" themed to their ride. * Transforming Jet Pistol-a prototype of the Transforming Jet Pistol used by Mean Streak, WildCat, and Mike in the past * Transforming Frontier Rifle-The first morpher used by the Wild West Coasters until Stella and Takshiel inherit the Mystic Zords * Bitting Meaner-a version of the Transforming Jet Pistol, used by the Vengeance Rangers. * Nitro Ignition Lock-The morpher from Turboranger, powered by Turbo Gems. Battalizer Transformation Devices * Nitro Mega Lock (Nitro red II) * Hawk Mega Lock (CF Red II) * Dark Mega Lock (Son of Beast) Multi-use Devices * Coaster Train-Used by Teddy, Seamus, and Peter originally, but is soon adapted by Mike of the Wild West Rangers to become Mighty Canadian Mine Buster. They are compatible with Transformation Brace ToQ Changer, as the mold was not changed. However, they do not make any sounds in the changer. * Jet Souls-The next oldest Device powers the ARC's. When their ride is completely removed, they loose their Jet Soul unless they are assigned to a new ride in a limited amount of time. They are similar to the Dino Chargers in design, except their exterior looks more like leather (Wild West Coasters), or Chrome Blue (such as with Mel and Fiona). * Turbo Gems-Their name is an easter egg to the Turboranger, where they "come from". They are the oldest of the Devices from 1907 and helped the original Nitro Rangers. They have an evil counterpart, moonstoens Individual Weapons and Team Weapon Coaster Force * X-Blade (Firehawk) * Engine Rifle (Firehawk, Ghost Rider) * Hornet Dagger (Furry) * Galactic Rapier (Millennium Force) * Cyclone Staff-> Blaze Staff (Railblazer) Wild West Coasters * Wild West Hurricaner (WWC) Nitro * Dragstar Blade (Red) * Magnum XL Blaster (Blue) * Night Haul Hammer (Black) * Robin Hood Dart Gun (Yellow) * Phantom Saber (Pink) Side Arms and Cockpit Controllers Coaster Force * Transformation Jet Blade ** Used by Teddy or Xavier: CF 3, 4, 10, 17, 20-24; Nitro 12, 16, 22-24 ** Used by Peter: 7, 16; Nitro 11, 15, 19, 20 ** Used by Seamus or Bert: CF 13, 14, 19; Nitro 13, 21 ** Used by Fiona: 5, 18; Nitro 10, 18 ** Used by Mel: CF 15, Nitro 14, 17 ** Used by Stella: Mystic Megazord CF 15, 18, 22 ** Used by Tacksheil: Mystic Megazord CF 14, 17, 20 ** Used by Lucas: CF 9 (shared with Teddy) Wild West Coasters/Vengeance Rangers * Streak 2016 Pistol (serves as a side arm and a team weapon) * Wild west Hurricanger (Vengeance Rangers) * Magnum Pistol (Cockpit Control) ** Used by Blackjack: CF 13; Nitro 16, 22, 23 ** Used by Chess: Nitro 11, 19 ** Used by Wyatt: Nitro 17, 18 ** Used by Bella: Nitro 12, 23 Nitro * Transforming Knight Striker * Nitro Stick Shift ** Used by Peter or Micheal Nitro 2, 3; 9, 11-14, 17, 18 ** Used by Fiona or Wallace: Nitro 4, 6; 15, 19 ** Used by Seamus: Nitro 5, 16 ** Used by Takscheil: Nitro 7, 20 ** Used by Stella: 8, 21 ARCA * Millennium Giga Blade ** Used by Griffin/Gatekeeper Nitro 17 ** Used by Mel/Millennium Force: Nitro 19, 23 ** Used by Ezra/Ziz: Nitro 20 ** Used by Borris/Behemoth: Nitro 21 ** Used by Lizzie/Leviathen: Nitro 22 ** Used by Kate/WildCat: Nitro 24 Vehicles * Data Cycles-The bikes used by the Nitro Rangers * Twin Turbos-roadsters meant for the dueling coasters * Raptor Cycle-Raptor's personal Harley-Davison that becomes a Battalizer-like upgrade * Hawksmith Wings-a Battalizer-like vehicle for Gatekeeper Notes * The Twin Turbos and Raptor's cycle are the first US Exclusive vehicles since The Mega Morph Cycle * First Battalizer Bike since Jungle Furry * First Time every Ranger gets to use the Cockpit Control Sword once before the break (before the "Super Season") See Also * Arsenal (Turborangers)-Sentai Counterpart of Nitro equipment * Arsenal (Himitsurangers)-Sentai Counterpart of rest of the equipment